


Bloodbath Boiled Down: Story By Number

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6, 3, 7, 10, 5, 4, 9, 2, 12 + 7, 8 + 9 + 7 + 19, 1, 2, 13 + 19, 1, 15, 14, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 13, 17, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 2 + 13 + 19, 18, 5, 16, 2, 12 + 18 + 7 + 5, 20, 6  The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodbath Boiled Down: Story By Number

**Author's Note:**

> This story was nominated for a [Torino Award](http://bcl.skeeter63.org/2009awards.shtml) in 2009, category "Snippet".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/108652.html>

1\. Hutch drives the Torino. Woo-hoo!

2\. Starsky wakes up. What's going on?

3\. Starsky and Hutch arrive at the courthouse for the sentencing of one Simon Marcus, a psychopath serial murderer whom they bagged. Outside, they run into a group of Marcus's cultists. Whackos!

4\. Hutch questions Simon Marcus. Marcus is cryptic and unhelpful. Hutch leaves in a huff. Boo, evil guy!

5\. Starsky is trapped in the clutches of the bad guys. Oh noes!

6\. Starsky and Merle declare Hutch's car a junk heap. Hutch vehemently disagrees. How dare they put down his scrap-- I mean, car?

7\. Marcus's cultists mindlessly drone his name. Way creepy.

8\. Hutch goes back to the place where they busted Marcus the first time. A group of his cultists are there. None of them are helpful. Hiss!

9\. With his partner missing, Hutch is frustrated and furious and out of his mind trying to find him. Poor Hutch.

10\. Before the court proceedings begin, Starsky runs off for a quick trip to the little detective's room. But he doesn't come back. There's blood all over, spelling out Starsky's name on the mirror. Uh oh.

11\. It turns out, the blood in the bathroom belonged to a large animal, not Starsky. Hutch thinks of a clue and takes off. Go, Hutch!

12\. Starsky is taunted and intimidated by Marcus's cultists. Yikes.

13\. Gail, a sweet, slightly scared-looking young lady, tends to Starsky. Aww.

14\. Hutch is led on a wild goose chase. Honk, honk!

15\. Hutch arrives at a ranch two hours' drive out of town. The only person there is the owner, who refuses to speak with Hutch for fear of reprisal from the creepy cultists. Unfortunately, he gets blown up and there goes Hutch's only clue. Kablooie!

16\. Hutch, Dobey, and Huggy try to puzzle out the clues to where Starsky is being held. Finally, with all their smarts put together, they're able to figure it out. Starsky's trapped at the old zoo! Will they be in time?

17\. Starsky attempts to escape, but he is stopped by a crazy cultist and a _bear_! WTF?!

18\. Gail tries to defect. Yes, help Starsky!

19\. Marcus has funky dreams. Duuuude.

20\. Hutch arrives in the nick of time, and Gail gains the strength to free Starsky just as he's about to be minced. Our heroes soundly pound the bad guys together, and Starsky complains, "What took you so long?" before letting Hutch take him in his arms, safe and sound.


End file.
